Christmas Cheers
by NotEdible
Summary: Rangiku is spendin' her Christmas all alone...or is she? One-shot with GinRan and wine!


**Hello hello!  
**

**Disclaimer: "Santa Baby" and Bleach do not belong to me!  
**

* * *

Christmas Cheers

* * *

Rangiku sat deep into her couch, her arm draped over the cushions. She gazed at her Christmas tree. Heck, it wasn't even a Christmas tree. A lonely, empty pine tree titled it better. She sighed.

**_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_**

It was Christmas Eve and no one had even thought on wrapping a present for Rangiku and shoving it under her Christmas tree.

**_Been an awful good girl_**

She doubted that anyone even thought on giving her a piece of coal.

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

As Rangiku looked out the window as flakes of snow floated by. She thought about her long-time boyfriend Gin. How he was on a business trip and wouldn't be returning until after Christmas.

**_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue_**

She sighed again. Without Gin, without any friends with her, there was no point on having Christmas. She pondered miserably.

**_I'll wait up for you, dear_**

"Gin, I wish you were here." Rangiku whispered to herself. Her merry blue eyes didn't have their usual spark in them as they shifted to the fireplace. The grey ashes that were piling there reminded of Gin's silver hair.

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

How his hair was so shiny and smooth when she ran her fingers through it. How surprisingly thick it felt when it always appeared attractively stringy and thin. How the hairs always matted flat against his head.

**_Think of all the fun I missed_**

Rangiku blinked and glanced at the boxes of sake that lay—for once—unopened by her door. Her drinking buddies Renji and Hisagi had sent them. She tried to smile. It could be considered as a present, hmm?

**_Think of all the fellows I haven't kissed_**

Her smile fell down again when she thought about the present that Gin _hadn'_t sent to her. Even if he was away, Rangiku was hoping for a little gift or just a card from her boyfriend.

**_Next year I could be just as good_**

But there was nothing.

**_If you check off my Christmas list_**

Not that Rangiku wanted much. She didn't want anything at all. She didn't want fancy boats.

**_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_**

She didn't want expensive cars or chocolates

**_Been an angel all year_**

All she really wanted was to have Gin spend Christmas with her. For her and him to spend time together.

_**Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight**

* * *

_

**DING. DONG.

* * *

**

Rangiku's thoughts were broken by a sound of a doorbell. Who could it be? She stole a glimpse at the time.

11:30.

Maybe it was Santa? She smiled weakly, despite her loneliness at the thought.

Santa wouldn't go ringing doorbells. He would hop down the chimney, the old-fashioned way.

**_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_**

Rangiku opened the door.

**_To a platinum mine_**

The person at the door grinned. Oh how she knew that grin anywhere.

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

"Merry Christmas Ran-chan,"

**_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and cheques_**

"Gin?" Rangiku gasped as she stumbled backwards, her blue eyes twinkling—their spark returning to her pupils. She took another step back then leaned towards him. Gin caught her and embraced her into a hug.

**_Sign your x on the line_**

When they parted, Rangiku smiled with her whole heart and sank back into her sofa.

"I thought you weren't coming,"

**_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_**

Gin smiled back.

"I couldn't miss a Christmas with my love." He winked and sat himself down next to Rangiku.

**_Come and trim my Christmas tree_**

Gin retrieved a bottle of white wine while Rangiku kicked the boxes of sake aside. Who needed those when Gin was here?

**_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_**

Gin poured himself and Rangiku a glass of wine and raised his. His mouth stretched into his signature grin.

"Cheers," he announced. Rangiku smirked and clinked her glass with his.

"Cheers!"

**_I really do believe in you_**

Gin and Rangiku engaged themselves in a conversation about his business trip and how happy they were feeling to see each other. Rangiku was so into the conversation and she was so over-whelmed with the fact that Gin was here, she didn't even take a sip of her wine. Gin smiled.

"Ran-chan, aren't you going to drink that?"

**_Let's see if you believe in me_**

Rangiku looked confused for a brief moment.

Was he encouraging her to drink wine?

This was new. It was Gin who was the disapproval of her sake.

She sloshed her drink gently and placed the glass to her lips.

Her eyes casually focused on the end of the glass as she took a small sip.

There was a silver flash in the cup.

**_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_**

She stopped drinking to stare at it. It was round and circular. What was it? She could feel Gin stare at her. She looked at him. Gin was smiling and he handed her a fork innocently.

"Something in your cup?" he asked.

**_I don't mean on the phone_**

Rangiku used the fork to fish out the metal instrument. It was a ring.

**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

Gin took the ring gently from Rangiku's trembling fingers and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Rangiku," He didn't use her nickname for the first time.

"Will you marry me?"

**_Hurry down the chimney tonight_**

Rangiku's heart beat rapidly. She took Gin's face and kissed him passionately.

"Yes," she breathed when they parted.

**_Hurry, tonight…_**

* * *

**Did you like it? =D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


End file.
